Date Night
by Tetsui
Summary: Akihiko plans a romantic night with Mitsuru...oh joy, let's see how I can mess this up. 5 of 10


"**Date" Night**

**A Persona 3 Fanfiction**

**5 of 10**

**Author's Note:** I saw the P3 FES camera scene for Akihiko and couldn't resist. Enjoy!

It was halfway through the month of December, and it was quite cold out. It was a Sunday and the dorm was mostly empty. Junpei had yet to wake up, as you could tell from the snoring coming from his room; Ken was busy training on the roof with his spears; Yukari had Archery practice today; Fuuka was off visiting Shinji today; Minato and Hamuko had left early in the morning, with a simple "We'll be back by Dark Hour" with their departure; and Aigis was probably stalking them like usual.

Sometimes Akihiko wondered what it was that those two did all day that made them get home sometime past 9 every night. He would have to ask Aigis sometime. But that wasn't important right now. Now, he was contemplating something much more worrisome for him.

"So, uh, I was wondering, maybe we could go to the...Ahh! I can't do this!" Akihiko shouted in his frustration.

He was standing in front of his mirror messing his hair in frustration. "How in the WORLD can Junpei do this so easily?"

He let out a long breath and looked back at the book he had on a side table. It was eloquently entitled "How to Pick Up Chicks: A Guide to the Opposite Sex."

"Okay, let me try this again." He says as he turns back to his mirror. "Okay, remember, smile...So, uh, Mitsuru. I was wondering, if you would like to grab a beef bowl from Hagakure?" He stares at his reflection a few seconds until he face-palms. "I'm so pathetic."

"Akihiko? Did you call for me?"

Akihiko turns around and sees Mitsuru standing in his open doorway.

"M-Mitsuru! What are you doing here?"

"I thought I heard you say my name as I was heading upstairs. Is there something you wanted to tell me?"

"Uh-umm..."

"...Very well. If there is nothing, I'll leave you then." She said as she began to walk away.

"W-wait! Mitsuru!"

She came back and looked through the doorway suspiciously.

"U-um, I was wondering, do you want, maybe, to get a Hagakure bowl...with me?"

"Hmm..." Mitsuru put a finger to her chin, looking as if in thought, "I haven't had any lunch yet. I usually only go to such places with Arisato-kohai, but I guess I could make an exception this once."

Akihiko smiled a bit as he grabbed his coat. "Let's go then. Of course, I'll be paying."

"Hey! Did I hear something about food?"

Out of the side of the door frame, one Junpei Iori poked his head into someone else's business.

"Ah, Junpei-kun, yes, Akihiko is treating for a meal at Hagakure. Would you like to come?"

"Hell yes! You guys know I never turn down free food!" He said with a smirk on his face.

And with that, Akihiko's plan for a date with Mitsuru had once again become a meal ticket for Junpei and anyone else who happened to be home at the time.

And so Akihiko and Mitsuru, along with the company of Junpei and Ken, entered Hagakure. It wouldn't be so bad if it was just Ken, he never ate much and afterward would usually leave everyone else be, meaning that Akihiko could still try for the date, but Junpei...Junpei was a human garbage disposal. The first day he was in the dorm, he ate the six-month-old carton of milk with a spoon without flinching. That still disgusted Akihiko that he could inhale, yes, not swallow, _inhale_, 12 large bowls before slowing down in the slightest.

So when they took a seat and Junpei immediately began ordering a good chunk of out his wallet, Akihiko looked understandably irritated.

Like as said, after Ken finished his food, he seemed to drift off into thought, while Mitsuru seemed a tad displeased at the loud slurping sounds coming the mouth that is Junpei Iori. Akihiko noticed this and tried something.

"Would you like to switch seats?"

"Yes please." She said with a look that said she was about to freeze Junpei where he sat. Wouldn't have been the first time.

At first, this seemed like a good idea, but not so much. Especially after Junpei, in his usual fervor of food, grabbed Akihiko's bowl and downed it in one gulp.

'Not to self: Never mention food around Junpei again.' He thought, scolding himself for being to dumb to remember that when it came to Junpei, he would hear you talking about food from a block away.

Just then, a few unexpected people walk through the door.

"Hmm, I haven't been here before. Are you sure about this, Minato-kun?"

"Yeah, this place has great ramen. Wait until you try the Dan-Dan-Dan noodles."

"They go to three Dans' now, Aniki?"

"Yeah, it rules."

"Hmm, it sounds very interesting, Minato. But it hardly seems like an appropriate place for a proper date-"

"Shut up Ryoji."

"What'd I say now?"

Minato, Ryoji, Hamuko, and Aigis walked in as a group.

Minato seemed to be in his usual demeanor, calm, collected, and absolutely unreadable; Ryoji was rubbing the back of his head, looking like a child who was about to commit a prank; Hamuko looked exasperated at Ryoji, once again, calling every time they hang out a "date"; while Aigis seemed to stay glued to Minato, mimicking his movements almost unconsciously.

Normally, this would be a good thing to see them out like this, but today...well everything just seemed like the universe was out to drain up any chance he had of getting some alone time with Mitsuru. And as if on cue, Hamuko saw them.

"Oh! Junpei-kun, Ken-kun, Senpai-tachi, what are you doing here?"

"Akihiko-senpai offered a free meal!"

"Figures. Is eating all you do?" Hamuko said looking unamused.

"Of course not! I...um...do...other stuff...like...Oh! Chidori! I visit Chidori everyday!"

"She's got you good, ne Junpei-kun?" Ryoji said, jokingly wrapping his arm around Junpei's shoulder.

"Hey, hey! Nothing wrong with that, ne Minato-kun?"

Minato simply adjusted the volume on his headphones.

Somehow after that, the group split between the two sexes, and as their conversations. Akihiko simply just sat picking at his miso, trying to figure out how he got stuck with the bad luck of the day.

Everyone eventually got back to the dorm, Junpei having to had been carried back for eating too much.

Akihiko simply threw his coat onto the rack and fell onto his bed, exhausted.

Then, he head a knock on his door.

"Who is it?"

"It's me." Mitsuru.

He got up and opened the door.

"Are you alright? You went straight to your room."

"Yeah, I'm good. Just a bit tired."

"Alright then. Oh, and I wanted to thank you for treating us yet again."

"It's no trouble really. Other than the usual."

"Junpei-kun?"

"Junpei."

She laughed a bit at that. "Yes, I can see how he would be a bit frustrating. I'm sorry."

"It's fine. I wouldn't mind it as much if he wouldn't order 18 bowls of everything each time. Sigh."

"Yes, well, thank you for the food. I'll try to think of a way to pay you back."

"No, no, it's really not necessar-"

He stopped talking because, at that exact moment, Mitsuru had given him a kiss on the cheek.

"Good night, Akihiko."

He, acting like all ordinary males at this situation, stood frozen for a good minute or two, a bright blush on his cheeks, before falling back onto his bed.

"Best day ever."

Fin

**Author's Note:** Here's what happened. I began writing, then I went to a friends' house, where I seemed to have forgotten the premise of the story, and then tried to finish up quickly. So, sorry if it seems a bit rushed at times. I'll make up for it in the next one.


End file.
